<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diplomacy by OpalSpirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683855">Diplomacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit'>OpalSpirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Starw Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Forbidden Love, Galactic Republic, Jealousy, Jedi, Love Confessions, Mandalore, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Star Wars - Freeform, diplomatic mission, star wars prequels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSpirit/pseuds/OpalSpirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a diplomatic mission to ensure Mandalore's continued presence within the Republic, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ash Su-Zan encounter more than what they bargained for when a past flame of Obi-Wan's threatens their friendship and reveals a secret well hidden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan/OC, Past Obi-Wan/Satine - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diplomacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was originally a request from tumblr by the lovely @kenobi-vibes-only</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have an idea.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, that’s what you said last time and look what happened!”</p>
<p>“I swear by the Force Obi, it’s a good one this time.”</p>
<p>Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi shot his friend, Ash Su-Zan a doubtful look. Both were currently hanging upside down by one leg as a result of a booby trap set by the natives of the planet they were sent to investigate.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to faint,” Ash’s words were slurred like she’s had too much to drink.</p>
<p>“That’s your idea?” Obi-Wan was confused, how was fainting going to get them out this? And besides, “you’re not going to faint Ash, it’s biologically impossible.”</p>
<p>“Since when were you the medical specialist?” Ash crossed her arms over her chest and attempted to look skeptical.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Despite being one of the brightest Jedi in the order, his friend sometimes forgot to think in situations such as these. “For you to faint, the blood needs to leave your head, not rush towards it.”</p>
<p>Not being able to think of anything to say in reply, Ash turned her attention to their current predicament. “Since you’re the fountain of knowledge, care to enlighten me as to how we might rectify our situation?”</p>
<p>Silence answered her for what seemed like hours before Obi-Wan spoke. “We could always try and see if our lightsabers would cut through these vines?”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a great idea Captain Obvious, but as you may or may not have noticed, we don’t have our lightsabers.”</p>
<p>Choosing to ignore her remark, Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “thank you Sergeant Sarcasm, and would you happen to know where they are?”</p>
<p>“If I knew where they were, I do believe I would have been able to retrieve them don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Or maybe you could use those renowned diplomacy skills of yours.”</p>
<p>Ash simply stared at him as though he had grown an additional six heads. “You want me to talk to the plants? What do you think I am? Crazy?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>you</em> are the one that thought she was going to faint from hanging upside down.”</p>
<p>Ash opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when her leg was suddenly released and she hit the forest floor with a thud. Only seconds later, Obi-Wan joined her, both were too stunned to do anything other than just lie there.</p>
<p>A little while later, both had managed to stand and brush themselves off but still had not been able to locate their respective weapons.</p>
<p>“Well let’s look on the bright side,” Ash wiped a dirty sleeve across her sweaty forehead, “at least we’re free and able to stand because between you and me Obi, I can’t say I’m a huge fan of hanging upside down.”</p>
<p>“You always look on the bright side Ash,” Obi-wan sent his friend a tired smile.</p>
<p>“One of us has to,” Ash returned the expression. Looking around, she realised that their ship was nowhere in sight. “Obi?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Where exactly did we land again?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan joined her where she stood and sighed heavily before pointing to her left. “Over there.”</p>
<p>“Right, of course.” Ash coughed to hide her embarrassment and was about to start walking in that direction when a heavily accented voice caused her to freeze mid-step.</p>
<p>“You won’t be going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Both Obi-Wan and Ash looked at each other in surprise before turning to face the speaker.</p>
<p>Before them stood a human male that towered well above both of them. Ash’s green eyes widened when she caught sight of the armour the man was wearing.</p>
<p>Edging closer to Obi-Wan, she leaned in and whispered, “are we on the right planet?” She had read about the Mandalorians and their war-like culture; she herself preferred the diplomatic side to confrontations.</p>
<p>Before Obi-Wan could answer however, the armoured man spoke. “What is your purpose here Jedi?”</p>
<p>Ash opened her mouth to reply but Obi-Wan beat her to it, “we are on a diplomatic mission on behalf of the Republic. We wish to speak with whoever may be in a position of greater authority.”</p>
<p>Ash’s eyes flicked between her friend and the Mandalorian; they had indeed been sent by the Republic for there had been rumours of Mandalore leaving the Republic and the Senate wanted to get to them before the Separatists had a chance to.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, the man nodded, “very well, follow me.”</p>
<p>They walked for what felt like forever when finally they crested a hill that overlooked what seemed to be a major city. “Keldabe,” Obi-Wan whispered to Ash who looked at him in confusion. “It’s the Mandalorian capital,” he said by way of explanation.</p>
<p>She did not know how to react to this information. She then scolded herself, there were various reasons as to why Obi-Wan would know the name and appearance of a foreign city, he most likely had been there before on previous missions.</p>
<p>Following their guide into the heart of the city, Ash took in every aspect. From the tall structures of the buildings to the low-lying structures of the tents in what seemed to be a marketplace, her emerald eyes drank it all in.</p>
<p>Finally the trio stopped in front of a pair of very forbidding-looking gates. Their guide approached one of the patrolling guards and spoke to him while gesturing to Obi-Wan and Ash.</p>
<p>“What do you think he’s saying to him?” Ash leaned in close to her friend as though she didn’t want anyone else to hear her question.</p>
<p>“Most likely who we are and why we are here,” he whispered back and immediately straightened when their guide returned.</p>
<p>“Follow me.”</p>
<p>Both Jedi nodded and quickly moved to follow their tall armoured guide who led them into what appeared to be a courtyard of sorts. The man led them up a series of steps and through a large set of durasteel doors before finally showing them into a vast hall with high ceilings.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan?!”</p>
<p>The excited female voice tore Ash’s awe-filled gaze away from her surroundings and towards an approaching figure.</p>
<p>Ash narrowed her eyes as the woman came closer. Blonde hair was elaborately styled in a headdress that would rival the ones of Queen Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. The woman’s features were youthful and attractive, her lips curved to form a joyous expression. Her clothes seemed to suggest that she was someone of significant rank and the way she carried herself further confirmed it.</p>
<p>“Duchess,” Obi-Wan bowed respectfully before being enveloped in a formal embrace by the young noble.</p>
<p>“Come now Obi-Wan,” the Duchess pulled back a little, “let us dispense with such formalities. It has been far too long since we last saw one another.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it has….Satine,” the Jedi Master nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Ash, for her part could do nothing but stare. They knew each other? That much was obvious, and evidently well enough that they were able to bypass any titles that the other may have held.</p>
<p>“Who, may I ask is your beautiful young companion?” The Duchess’s question tore Ash back to the present.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped back so he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Ash. “May I present Jedi Master Ash Su-Zan.”</p>
<p>Satine stretched out a hand which Ash hesitantly shook, “it is a pleasure to meet you Master Su-Zan, I am Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Obi-Wan is an old friend of mine, he and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn once came to my rescue a few years ago.”</p>
<p>Throughout the Duchess’s short speech, Ash picked up on the small side glances she was throwing Obi-Wan’s way and she had a nagging feeling that by ‘old friend’ she meant something else entirely.</p>
<p>“It is an honor to meet you Duchess, Obi-Wan speaks very highly of you.” In truth Obi-Wan hardly spoke of her, but Ash felt no need to mention that.</p>
<p>“Does he just?” The Duchess seemed too happy for Ash’s liking. Moving away from her, Satine looped one arm through Obi-Wan’s, “come, I will show to your quarters.” With that she led them, with Ash trailing behind, from the hall.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>“So that’s Satine huh?” Ash’s tone was anything but friendly, despite her attempt to make it so.</p>
<p>They had just returned from the dining hall where they had dined with the Duchess and explained to her their purpose for being there in the first place.</p>
<p>“Yes,” his answer was brief and he sounded a little confused.</p>
<p>“She’s pretty, don’t you think?” Ash glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she prepared for bed.</p>
<p>“What are you trying to get at Ash?” The directness of the question caused her to stop what she was doing and look at him.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” shrugging, she continued with her previous task, “it’s just a question or am I not allowed to ask them anymore ?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared at her for a split second, what had gotten into her? In the long years her had known her, never had she acted or spoken like this. What had brought this on?</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Over the course of the next two weeks, their days were filled with meetings with both the Duchess and high government officials.</p>
<p>Ash Su-Zan was someone who liked to keep an open mind about people and cultures she had not yet encountered. Her initial impression of the Duchess had been a pleasant one but as the days wore on, that impression changed and Ash soon found herself annoyed by the young noble. The way she spoke and acted, especially around Obi-Wan, drove Ash to distraction.</p>
<p>At night, she would try to convince herself that the reason for her annoyance was merely because of always seeming to be the third party. But try as she might, she was not convinced. There was another reason, the true reason and  Ash knew it was wrong, yet that did not change the way she felt.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had noticed a change in his friend’s behaviour. It was almost as if she had built an invisible wall between them. Her tone had changed, it now held an edge that Obi-Wan was not familiar with, even the way she held herself had altered and he wasn’t quite sure if he liked it.</p>
<p>Her skills at diplomacy and negotiations luckily did not suffer and for that Obi-Wan was grateful. It was mainly due to this and to her that they succeeded in their mission and had erased any doubts the Mandalorians had had about the Republic.</p>
<p>When the day came for them to depart, he noticed that Ash seemed much too eager to leave.</p>
<p>Satine was part of the group that would see them off. “Goodbye Duchess,” in the presence of her officials, Obi-Wan insisted on keeping things formal, but it seemed she had other ideas.</p>
<p>Breaking ranks, the Duchess pulled Obi-Wan into a tight embrace, a gesture much too intimate for Ash’s liking.</p>
<p>Over Satine’s shoulder, Obi-Wan saw Ash avert her eyes and clench her jaw.</p>
<p>Pulling away, he gave her a small smile. “It has been a pleasure Duchess. I am so very glad that everything worked out for the best and you decided to stay with the Republic.”</p>
<p>“Yes indeed,” Satine nodded and turned slightly to look at Ash, “we are most grateful Master Su-Zan, you have made us see reason.”</p>
<p>Ash looked up at the sound of her name and nodded quickly in acknowledgment of the Duchess’s words.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>The walk back to where they had left the ship was a silent one.</p>
<p>Neither Obi-Wan or Ash said a word, even as the ship came into view and as they boarded. They had entered hyperspace when Obi-Wan broke the silence.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Ash? Why aren’t you talking?”</p>
<p>“I’ve done enough speaking to last a lifetime. Getting them to ‘see reason’ as the Duchess put it, was not as easy as one might think.” Of all the answers he had been expecting, that was certainly not one of them. Nor had he missed the tone in which she spoke, disdain was rife in every word.</p>
<p>“Look at me Ash, look at me.” His tone was firm enough for her to do as he asked.</p>
<p>When her eyes met his, he smiled. Two emerald orbs stared up at him, as green as the lightsaber that had been returned to her. But there was a coldness to them, a coldness he had not seen before.</p>
<p>Moving to kneel in front of where she sat at the console, Obi-wan took both of her hands in his. “Ash. Talk to me, you’ve been acting unlike yourself ever since we met the Duchess. What happened?”</p>
<p>So many times she had wanted to tell him. So many times had she wanted rant and rave but now, confronted with the very opportunity to do so, Ash froze. She felt the words stick in her throat, she felt them threaten to choke her if she didn’t let them out.</p>
<p>Pulling her hands out his gentle yet firm grasp, she stood and moved to the other side of the viewport. She made sure her back was to him, lest he should see her face and the myriad of emotions painted across it. “You knew Satine before we went there?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, so that’s what this was all about. “Yes Ash, I knew her.”</p>
<p>“How well?” Her back still remained turned and her voice was deceptively steady.</p>
<p>“We were good friends Ash, nothing more.” Standing, he slowly moved towards her.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me….please, don’t lie.” The words stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. She sounded so vulnerable. Something he would not associate her with being.</p>
<p>“It was brief and yes, I loved her, I loved her very much.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you never tell me about her?” Ash spun around, her green eyes filled with barely restrained tears, “I thought we were friends Obi, I would never have told anyone! You know I wouldn’t have.” Her voice shook as she spoke those last words.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan did not know how to react or what to say. A situation he was not often found in. When he eventually found his voice, it was a lot quieter than before. “I did not want to burden you with something of that magnitude, it would have been unfair of me to do so.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! I would gladly have born it for you Obi-Wan, I would have born it a thousand times over.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was taken aback by her words and the fervour and emotion with which they were uttered. “Ash? Is there something you are not telling me?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened for a split second before she once again turned away from him.</p>
<p>“Ash? Is there something else going on here that I should perhaps know about?” He made sure to keep his tone gentle.</p>
<p>No matter how much she wanted to deny it, to shake her head and say ‘no’, she simply couldn’t. For so long she had kept what she felt to herself, not wanting her worst fears to be realised or to burden him with the knowledge of something he may not want know.</p>
<p>“Ash?”</p>
<p>So she nodded. “Ever since we were younglings, raised together in the temple. You were always the one I compared everyone else to. As we grew up together and became friends, I hoped that what I felt would fade away, knowing it would never come to anything. But as we progressed with our studies, it did not go away, it only grew. If Master Tahl knew of what I felt, she said nothing.” Lowering her eyes, Ash turned her attention to her folded hands and waited almost nervously for Obi-Wan to say something.</p>
<p>“What you felt?”</p>
<p>Ash nodded, her worst fears threatening to become reality.</p>
<p>“What did you feel Ash?” His tone was gentle and soft, his warm breath fanned gently over the exposed skin of her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.</p>
<p>“I-” breaking away from him, Ash put a distance between them before turning to face him. Her best friend. The one she loved. The one who had the power to break her. The one that could make her feel invincible and the one that could break her already fragile heart. “I love you.” There, she’d said it, it was out in the open.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. There she stood, quite possibly the strongest person he knew and by far the most beautiful. There she stood, looking so unsure of herself and of his reaction.</p>
<p>Suddenly everything fell into place, like finding the final piece to a large puzzle. Her change in behaviour the past two weeks, her averted eyes and clenched jaws and above all, the questions about Satine and what she meant to him. Ash believed him to still be in love with the Duchess when reality was quite the opposite.</p>
<p>“That’s why you asked all those questions, that’s why you acted the way you did around her, why everything she said or did seemed to annoy and irritate you.” Realisation hit him like a tonne of durasteel.</p>
<p>Ash nodded, silent.</p>
<p>“You thought I still loved her.”</p>
<p>These words caused her to look up, a question in her emerald eyes.</p>
<p>“That is in the past Ash, <em>she</em> is my past.” Obi-Wan moved closer until he stood less than an arm’s length from her.</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” She spoke hesitantly, as though she wasn’t sure of what she had just heard.</p>
<p>“I have loved you since the first time you bested me in the training salles at the temple. You knocked me flat on my back and from that moment on, my heart was no longer mine..but yours.” His voice trembled with weight of emotion that the words had carried. For so long he had wanted to say something but feared she did not feel the same.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan…” Ash could barely speak, her heart leapt and stuttered all at the same time. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“Satine is my past, <em>you </em>are my future. You with your wit and your sarcasm and your optimistic view of the galaxy. You and your big beautiful heart, so ready and willing to help anyone. You with your bubbly and extroverted way of seeing things.” He waited, almost breathless for her to say something.</p>
<p>“Oh Obi, I don’t know what to say,” she was smiling and her eyes were liquid with tears of joy.</p>
<p>“Then don’t say anything,” leaning forward ever so slightly, he gently pressed his lips to hers and was overjoyed when he felt her respond by deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>It was the perfect moment. Then came the small yet significant signal that they had exited hyperspace. Breaking reluctantly away from each other, Obi-Wan and Ash turned their attention to the viewport where Coruscant had blinked into view.</p>
<p>Sliding back into their seats, they navigated their way towards the planet they called home. They knew what they felt was forbidden, so now they knew they would live side by side, everyday as victims of a cruel fate.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>